The present invention relates to covering devices and more particularly to outdoor covering devices which may be used in the landscaping field. While the primary use is in the field related, it should be noted that the devices could be used indoors in various utilitarian and decorative ways.
As individuals and families escape the cities and move to the countryside, there is insufficient fully improved lots available in the sizes desired by purchasers. In most states and areas this brings on the necessity of drilling wells for water and providing standard or mound style septic systems for processing sewage. Many of these country homes are very high priced and the result of the aforementioned shortage and requirements results in well caps and septic tank covers and vents protruding up through expensive landscaping and lawns in an undesirable way. Other protrusions such as sprinkler heads from buried systems also are possible.